


Beauty in the Moonlight

by Im_not_an_owl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_an_owl/pseuds/Im_not_an_owl
Summary: The moonshine barely lit up the bedroom he and Harry shared. But his eyes had long adjusted to the small amount of light reflecting on his lover’s sleeping form. He felt the words burn on the tip of his tongue. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep now, even if he had wanted to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Beauty in the Moonlight

The moonshine barely lit up the bedroom he and Harry shared. But his eyes had long adjusted to the small amount of light reflecting on his lover’s sleeping form. The many hours spent soaking up every small detail have sharpened his vision. From the stubbly chin and slightly open lips to the, finally, relaxed brows and forehead. Gone were the creases that seemed present almost every waking hour. Now, fast asleep, his whole face radiated peace. Gazing upon his lover’s face like this granted Draco a moment of true tranquility. If he concentrated hard enough he could even imagine seeing the golden glow Harry’s dark skin had in the sunlight. 

If he could spend his entire day just watching Harry, he would. One would think that his fascination for all the beauty that is Harry Potter would have faded over time. Draco certainly thought so at first. In the beginning, he had hoped for this madness to finally come to an end, as he felt himself nearly going crazy over the desire to soak up every small glimpse he could. Later, after settling into the warm comfort of their relationship, he waited for his infatuation to weaken, at some point dreading the moment Harry would change from some ethereal being to someone human. Now, years later he had come to terms with the fact that this is most likely never going to happen. 

At first, at least he told himself so, Harry had not been aware of the way Draco had been sneaking glances at him every chance he got. Later on, however, he became acutely aware of Draco’s inability to tear his gaze away from his form whenever they were in the same room. It had taken a long time for Draco to understand that it was not him Harry tried to avoid, but the intensity of his gaze that made him uncomfortable. Still, he could not help himself. As it was, Harry had to grow accustomed to being watched from time to time. He did so to the best of his abilities, but there would always come the point at which he would cover his face with his hands to stop Draco from watching him so intently. And so he had taken to watching him sleep from time to time.

It had started because of the frequent nightmares both he and Harry were prone to have. Whenever Draco had startled awake and struggled to fall back asleep, he observed Harry’s breathing and the way his face looked, now that it was completely relaxed. He was truly beautiful, there was no room for any doubt. But it was not the superficial beauty that the Daily Prophet and Witch Weakly tended to drone on about. Sure, even on an objective level Harry was beautiful with his startling green eyes, permanent bed hair, and his seemingly glowing brown skin. Draco, however, saw Harry’s inner beauty reflected in his body. Those strong arms held him whenever he feared falling apart. Those green eyes made him feel seen in a way no one else had ever managed before. Those plump lips that told the, often stupid, jokes which could make Draco laugh even on his worst days and kissed away every doubt. And even now, in his sleep, Draco could feel the powerful, golden magic simmering just underneath Harry’s skin. He could recognize his lover by the way his magic felt alone. He did not need his eyes to see and feel everything that made him so very beautiful. 

The room was filled by the night and his sleeping lover. He lay awake and watched the sleeping form before him. This shell was filled to the brim with a person, with magic, with life, and with death. Harry had seen death enough for a dozen lifetimes, and more closely than anyone else. Still, he seemed to radiate life wherever he went and whatever he did, he did with passion and love. The anger that had so often filled him in his teenage years had long faded away. Both of them had grown in the last years, during the war as well as after. 

As he reminisced on the long way they had come since then, he felt the words burn on the tip of his tongue. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep now, even if he had wanted to. Draco liked calling things what they were, no matter the fact that this was often what led to conflicts with the people around him. He sighed and reached for his wand on the nightstand. A low Lumos lit up the room more brightly than the moon already did. The need to tell Harry was more pressing than ever. And so he woke him up, to tell him personally just what kind of feelings stirred in his chest. 

Harry’s nose scrunched up as he registered the light in his face. He squinted at Draco, disoriented. Draco could clearly see the confusion on his face. “Stop looking at me like that.” “Why?” Silence. A rustling of sheets filled the room as he turned his back to Draco. No other answer was needed. As much as he loved watching him, he could manage without seeing his face for a while. “Harry?” “Hmm?” “You’re beautiful.” Silence. Again. Their breathing filled the room. “I love you.” The sheets rustled again. A wave of Harry’s hand extinguished the light of Draco’s wand. He is pulled to Harry’s chest and into his arms. “I love you, too.” Outside of their window, the moon started to change places with the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be kind.
> 
> Also, this work is unbetad so there might be some mistakes I didn't catch while correcting.


End file.
